One of the common forms of fertilizer used in agricultural fields is ammonia gas, which functions as a nitrogen fertilizer when delivered into the soil. Although ammonia gas has been used as an agricultural fertilizer for many years, problems remain in achieving efficient and effective delivery of ammonia gas into soil before the gas escapes onto the atmosphere. Problems are also caused by the cooling effect caused by expansion of the ammonia gas as it is discharged onto the soil, which causes freezing of soil and moisture on the implement, leading to adverse effects on performance.